Through My Eyes
by Spawn of Insanity
Summary: Blair's story renewed again. Blair ran away from her past just to bump into The Vixens, a bunch of other girls her age. The Vixens continue their journey, now with Blair added, and they soon enter the land of the Bladebreakers. All I can say is, show down
1. Prologue : The Dream

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters. I DO own Blair and Shimeru, and my friends own others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Through My Eyes**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Prologue: The Dream_

_It was dark, and cold, and wet. Constant trembling overtook the once motionless body on the hard floor. Tears stung at the back of dark, cold eyes but she refused for them to come.  
  
She would not cry, because of him.  
  
Her stomach ached and her head spun in tight circles, blood flowed freely on the cement floor around the small body. Long black locks were now stained with the thick liquid and a sudden wave of cold washed over her. The rags that, were now torn bits of cloth around the cellar, were meant to cover the skeleton like frame of the girl. Even if it was on, the small cloth couldn't block her from such ice-cold shudders.  
  
He did it again.  
  
Black was clouding her vision and she couldn't see anything. She didn't want to. Though, at the back of her mind, she heard faint footsteps getting closer and closer and finally halting, a small scream closely followed by sudden, useless warmth around her that said she was embracing her.  
  
She, her only friend, had come at last.  
  
The 13-year-old girl was aided to a sit up position and pain shocked through her body again, her whole back on fire. Through the blood painted on her back, large slices seemed to be missing from a harsh beating.  
  
What had she done to deserve punishment?  
  
Blankets were thrown around the bare body of the girl but it made no difference to her aftershock. Even after he had done the same thing countless times before, she was in shock. She was weak. She had lost a lot of blood... too much blood.  
  
Why was he so cruel?  
  
In-between her legs were completely numb and, like the rest of her body, were bleeding endlessly. It had hurt so much. pain like she had felt so many, too many, times before. Her dark, chocolate eyes opened and raised slightly. The other servant was here, helping her, like she always did when it happened. Her emotionless gaze lifted again and was equally met by ice cold, blue ones. Wincing like another crack cut open her back, the girl closed her eyes again, hoping to forget his horrible, amused stare.  
  
She hated him. She loathed him. She will kill him._

_The weapon lay by his feet. So long and flexible and, so hurtful. The feel of it so wonderful yet it was so lethal and deadly, if beat with it to many times. He didn't care about her well being so, why should he care more about her than his most trusted whip? He got what he wanted. He always did. With another piercing yet amused glance towards the helpless figure, he was gone with a swish of his silky cloak.  
  
Thank you, God.  
  
Anita lifted her fellow servant and friend, up and carried her to a similar room of her own. Dark, cold, damp, just like the other one. She slipped another bundle of rays on the helpless girl and, lay her on the wet cot in the corner of the room. Shaking her head sadly, the women left. Knowing that she would most likely get a worse punishment for aiding the other.  
  
She was clothes and wrapped in inches of blankets but still, Blair couldn't help but still feel cold. He was watching her. He always was. She felt his eyes search over her again hungrily, his lust still evident. Closing her eyes, tears finally spilled down her red, puffy cheeks._

_The atmosphere changed and suddenly, she was standing. Something was in her hand. something shiny and heavy. A knife. Something else was there too. on the ground. Two things. Closer look was taken but, just as quick, a step back was forced and her almost ink-black eyes looked at the knife. It was covered with something dark... some liquid.  
  
Blood.  
  
Instead of emptiness and no emotion, joy leaped through the black headed girls veins. Her heart skipped a beat and her pulse began to race excitedly. Was she... she couldn't be... or was she?  
  
She was free._

_Spitting in total disgust and loathing on the decapitated and lifeless body, the young girl threw the knife mercifully on the floor and walked away. The girl walked away from the pain, the memories, the loneliness. or so she thought.  
  
Walking up the stairs seemed harder and more challenging than it had been in the past. She was anticipating him. timing down the seconds till he jumped out of the shadows and pulled her down the stairs forcefully again, seeking what he wanted. But, it never came.  
  
Once she reached the top, the world stopped. All the different servants doing undone errands, cleaning and a series of other, unnecessary things, stopped and looked at the filthy girl. The sight enough spoke of what she had done.  
  
She killed him.  
  
Blood stained her hair, face and, rays. Her eyes expressionless like they always were. Emotion was weak to him so they all feared it... until now.  
  
The stillness of the world stopped as she calmly turned and walked out. Outside where the sky was blue, the birds sang and where the horses grazed peacefully. Or, at least, that was the tale. She never got to see sunlight since her father disowned her and sold her. Here, she was welcome with open arms. Though, the welcoming arms weren't warm and caring. No, they never were. Instead, the warmth and love was replaced with cold and lust. Pushing away such horrid memories, she stepped out.  
  
The stories were true. The sky was as blue as the walls painted in the castle, the grass as green as Anita's eyes. Flowers were blooming everywhere and the horses grazed in a nearby pasture contently. Her browned eyes stayed hesitantly on the magnificent animals.  
  
That's where her escape rests. She was free._

_Once again, the scene around her fluttered away as changes began to form. Her body froze still and refused to listen to the pleading call of her mind, telling her to run as far away as possible. Instead of day, it was night. Here, everything that was once beautiful and shimmered with significance became dark and shadowed. All thoughts of joy and happiness gone and all that was left behind was the butterflies that danced in the pit of her stomach. She could feel him... he was here.  
  
Shimera.  
  
The majestic beast appeared out of the shadows, his steel gray eyes shimmering dangerously but comforting. His ebonite mane rippled around him like levitating water, raven coat dull and dirty, strong, bat-like wings hiding his powerful haunches. It's hooves were a dull silver and made of the toughest metal, long silver and black armor covered his two forelegs like boots and his head like a mask yet, he wore it like a crown.  
  
Pegasus's other, his total opposite, his brother.  
  
Confident steps were taken forth, towards the girl by the create and without a second thought, was changed instantly into a small, jet black chip with silver outlining. It's center presenting an image of the nocturnal stud. His dark eyes stared at her with an unreadable expression, as if judging her for what she was. Without warning, it began to glow darkly, if possible, and clear, mysterious words were whispered throughout her mind as it settled safely in her outstretched palm._

_**You are my match. I accept.** _

_  
_  
Blair's chocolate eyes flew open and she sat of perfectly straight in the hotel bed, her hands instinctively dashed to the bedside table and felt carefully the powerful attack blade of her only friend, its confident cool, sharp and smooth feeling comforting her.  
  
Shimera.  
  
Only, she was lying to herself again. Shimera was not her only friend but, one of just a few friends. She had friends in odd, little places everywhere only because of the odd bumping into and such. Her friends were kept for about two or three days, Blair would stuff herself until she couldn't eat any longer than without the smallest good-bye, she'd leave. She'd leave again, to roam again, by herself... again.  
  
Once she felt the texture of Shimeru, a sigh of relief was let out along with her held breath, finally realizing how oblivious she was to her own actions considering, she hadn't known that a breath was even held.  
  
Shaking up her thoughts, the black-haired girl lay down again and closed her eyes harshly, though, the only thing that appeared now were his cold, heartless blue eyes staring at her. These were different though. Instead of amusement and pleasure, the were streaked with anger and disappointment like they always were when he claimed his prize, when he took her again, when he raped her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors note**: Darnit, I believe that is the third time I've edited myself on this exact piece of writing. I'm horrible, aren't I? Grr... hopefully, I'll get some sense knocked into me, get my muse and write the first chapter. -sigh- I need a life.


	2. Chapter One : Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters. I DO own Blair and Shimeru, and my friends own others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Through My Eyes**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter One : Unexpected_

Now, running from place to place did seem to get a bit old. There had been some strange friendships made with other beybladers like herself, but at least they were friendships. Since the day she walked away from her past, the sixteen year old wasn't exactly keen on getting too close to people though. No matter what, she always kept a cold barrier around herself, hoping no one could see inside. Naturally, pretending became a bad habit and Blair just became cold altogether. Some people respected her, others didn't. She didn't care, either way. All she wanted to do was battle, and prove herself. She wasn't a push-over anymore, and she certainly wouldn't let anyone knock her off her feet again. The days where she was a submissive kid were over.

Blair walked silently through the small city, the sounds of people chatting happily ringing in her ears. Long black hair was up in a simple ponytail at the back of her head, only a few rogue strands were falling to the sides of her face. Through the crowds, the silver and black blur prowled towards the subway. Already, she had been in this stupid place long enough. I think it was fair to say that she had beat everyone worthy of battling in this city.

Chocolate brown eyes look around at the buildings, recognizing them instantly and continuing her walk towards the underground train. It seemed as if everywhere she went, someone wanted to be her 'best friend' or atleast, a good friend. Blair personally, felt she didn't want or need any of that.

_'I can't wait till I leave.'_

Finally, the sixteen year old reached the stairs that led down to the subway and wrapped her fingers on the railing, swinging herself to face the train that sat patiently waiting for everyone to board. The slender girl walked down the steps slowly, not really feeling rushed. The train wouldn't leave yet. She had loads of time.

Soon enough, Blair slipped unto the train and slipped through everyone towards a seat. There were no empty seats. Just her luck.

Chocolate brown eyes examine the seats and noticing another girl, just a bit younger then herself, seated at a seat with a window, Blair didn't need to think about it. The other girl was younger... hopefully, she doesn't talk much. The headache was was softly pounding in the back of her head wouldn't be able to take a talkitive girl at the moment.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Blair walked over and sat opposite the brown haired girl, deep brown eyes looking out the window instantly, watching as everything moved by. She could feel the eyes of the other on her face and instinctively, gaze swept over to the other. She wasn't that much younger. Maybe... fourteen or fifteen years old. She had brown hair with pink tips and her eyes were an emerald green. Headphones hung on her neck and her portable CD player was held in her hands carefully. The girl smiled for a moment, and returned her attention out the window. Blair sat, her face completely still, before she too looked out the window.

"Hi."

Looking to the girl, Blair sighed softly. "Hey..."

"I'm Ivy." She said, putting her CD on pause.

"Blair."

The two looked at eachother for another moment, before looking out the window and once more their conversation became very silent and quiet. Blair enjoyed the silence, not talking or doing anything. Soon enough her eyes began to drift and her head rested against the window, but once again, Ivy spoke up.

"You beyblade, then." Ivy said, pointing towards the small pouch strapped against her waist, holding her beyblade, and the end of a ripcord poking out the corner of her pocket. "So do I."

Ivy got out a pink beyblade and held it firmly in her hands. Blair looked at it for a moment, before looking at her with a questioning look. "Are you any good?"

A smirk grew on Ivy's face. "Hell, yeah."

"That's what they all say." Blair said, shaking her head and turning her attention away from Ivy. How many times did she easily beat an amateur after they claimed they were the best?

"Well, I'll prove it then."

'_Aha... fun!'_ "So, is that a challenge?" Blair asked, the corners of her mouth lifting to a partial smile.

"Damn straight." Ivy said smiling, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

A single strand of black hair fell in front of Blair's face, shadowing her eyes for a moment. Maybe it was time that she found someone worthy to battle. With all the egotistical morons out there who think they own the world and can beat anyone one it, you don't know who is serious about beyblading anymore.

Blair took out her smooth, black, red and silver beyblade and ran a finger over it affectionately. The small bit in the center held the image of a black winged creature, his bat-like wings in full view and deep brown eyes - strangely like her own - full of intensity.

_You don't let me rest, do you?_ A powerful voice in the back of her head said, sighing.

Blair's smile grew for a moment, before once again, all emotion was swept from her face as she looked out the window. _'Nope. I have to keep you on your toes. The championships are coming up soon.'_

_I know. But, I wouldn't mind a rest, to clear my thoughts._

Blair nodded in agreement. Everyone needed a time just to sit and do nothing. Sadly, this just wasn't one of those times. Now, she had to focus on what she loved to do perfect the most. Beyblading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the train had come to an end and the two walked around the strange city of Tokyo in total silence, searching for a reasonably good spot to battle. Beybattling in the middle of a moving crowd wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. A park seemed almost imposssible to find, so making up a random decision, the two girls walked into an ally and found a decent amount of space. It was just a reguluar, dead-end ally, a bit narrow but still good.

Both took out their beyblades, setting them up in a burst of energy and speed. Soon enough they were both posed, and at the same time they sent their beyblades at an unbelievable speed towards the cement floor, their voices echoing.

"One.. Two.. Three.... LET IT RIP!"

Two blurs, one pink and the other a blood red, clashed against eachother forcefully, sparks being sent in every direction. Ivy stood, eyes wide as she watched her beyblade and screamed commands at it. Blair's eyes were narrowed and focused, her own orders being thrown.

"GO KAISHA!" Ivy hollared, a white beam of light protruding from the top of her pink beyblade to reveal a snow-white fox, it's teeth bared threateningly and ears flat against his skull.

Chocolate eyes take in the magnificent sight before once again regaining her attention towards the two colliding beyblades on the floor. An urge of power seemed to build up around the pink blade and it began to push Blair's own beyblade backwards, it's attacks seemed futile and weaker than before. Hands bawled into fists, knuckles becoming white as the beating was taken. Eyes closed tightly and finally, Blair couldn't take anymore.

"SHIMERA!"

It was like gravity was lifted as the bitbeast was called upon, a hazy black light bursting through the top of the blood red beyblade and the strangely beautiful sight of a black horse with bat-like wings came into focus. His rusted metal hooves pound fiercly, his coal black armour with the hint of red covering his face and forlegs. The creature roared, going up on his back legs and his hooves punching out warningly.

A smirk lighted up on Blair's face and eyes opened, her own chocolate brown eyes showing a hint of a dark red or a maroon color around her pupil. Though now, she seemed oddly relaxed and calm. Attention was now focused on Ivy, watching her carefully before looking towards the beyblades.

Now, power clashed between the two bitbeasts, snarls and hisses being sent between attacks.

"SHIMERA, DARK STAMPEDE ATTACK!"

Shimera's rusted metal hooves and eyes seemed to glow a faint red, once again rearing high up into the air with his hooves flailing about forcefully. Hindquarters thrust him forward in a sprint towards the other beyblade, the power of a herd of horses rippling in his muscles. The beyblade below seemed to be doing the same, charging towards the fox with immence speed and power. A powerful hit was taken to the pink beyblade, sending it flying across the ally to collide with the brick wall.

Ivy recollected herself, watching as her beyblade came to a slight wobble. "Come on, Kaisha!"

Blair watched her beyblade spin in the center of the ally, the small smile never left her face.

Ivy looked up at her opponent, then back again towards the beyblades with an angered look on her face. Punching into the air, she screamed. "KAISHA! RAZOR FANG!"

The pink beyblade seemed to regain it's speed, the wobble inching away into nothing. Kaisha's fangs began to glow a brilliant white and with a snarl, it pounced towards Shimera. A great light surrounded the beyblade and it charged once again towards Shimera. Blair took notice.

"Dark stampede!" Blair commanded, her own blade leaning forward to charge towards the other.

Ivy's and Blair's hearts pumped as finally their beyblades met, smoke flying everywhere. Blair covered her face for a moment with her arm, sheilding her eyes. As the smoke died down, she looked back towards the ground to see it was bare. On both walls held their beyblades, dug deep as if someone hammered them in. Taking a moment to realize this, Blair's eyes narrowed.

"Good battle!" Ivy sighed, walking over to where her beyblade was stuck and tugging at it.

But... this wasn't good at all. Blair needed to beat everyone she battled, to become better and better. She couldn't let Ivy just 'walk away'! Grabbing her beyblade and using all her muscles to pull it out of the wall, Blair cleaned her beyblade for a moment before putting it back in her pouch. Chocolate eyes look up to see Ivy walking away towards the street, her headphones around her ears. Jogging up behind her, Blair tugged on her arm.

"Rematch." Blair declared.

Ivy looked at her as if something huge and moldy grew on Blair's face and once again put her headphones down. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

The two girls were basically at their throats, screaming at eachother. Their arguement could've easily been heared down the road. People looked at them as they walked by the ally, quickly shuffling by and pretending not to notice. Blair couldn't remember the last time she had gotten so annoyed by someone who wouldn't even take a rematch. With her hands on her hips, she finally gave up.

"Fine! But, I bet your just scared."

Ivy looked shocked. "Me? Scared of... that?" Laughing softly and turning around, she rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Say whatever you like. I'll see you again, soon."

Blair and Ivy walked down the ally in silence, one turning left once they reached the street and the other turning right. Ivy felt definately worried.

_'I hope she isn't stalking me...'_

Turning around and looking back the way she came, Ivy found peace that she didn't know anybody there, strangely enough. Shrugging, Ivy looked around.

_'I need a place to stay for the night.'_

Blair was walking down the street, trying to avoid bumping into people at the highest. She was annoyed and bothered. Maybe she find a place with a group of bladers?

_No._ Shimera said firmly.

_'Why not?'_ Blair whined, her face looking pouty.

_I get a break. You get a break. Find someplace to sleep and we'll go again in the morning._

With a loud sigh, Blair shook her head but did as her bitbeast pleased. Chocolate eyes looked around everywhere, finally finding a large hotel. Emptying her pockets, Blair could just get in for one night, and just one night. That met a definate no spending for food on her behalf. Just... sleeping. Unless...

Blair smirked evilly before she made her way towards the hotel, hands in her pockets happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Blair got to her petite room, filled with a TV, bed, phone and some furniture, she sighed in relief. She would have a rest. A good rest. She let herself to collapse on the bed, her eyes falling shut. During that time, she must've fell asleep, because when she woke up, it was a few hours later.

The sounds of something coming from the other room caught her attention almost immediately, sitting up straight on the bed, a yawn escaping her. Blair placed a hand on her head, smoothing out the few bumps in her ponytail before getting up and putting her ear against the wall. It sounded... odd. Familiar, but odd. Walking towards the door, she opened it and walked towards the room beside hers and once again leaned against the door.

"Come on!" Said a female voice. She knew that voice...

Knocking on the door, the sound stopped abruptly and the door opened just a crack. A green eye was seen through the crack, and Blair blinked.

"You!" Ivy exclaimed, swinging the door open wide. "I knew it! Your stalking me, aren't you?"

Blair stood there frozen, still in shock that it was even Ivy in the first place.

_'My luck...'_ "Why in the world would I stalk you?"

"So we could have a rematch!" Ivy screamed, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Listen, I came here to sleep and it just so happens that your in the room next door, ok?" Blair pointed out, grinding her teeth.

"Sure, whatever! That's a fat lie!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

And for the second time today, the two of the girls began screaming at eachother, causing a few people to look out of their rooms. Some people even yelled at them to be quite, but Ivy and Blair would just turn around and scream, "SHUT UP!" and then return to their arguement. It seemed hopeless. Eventually, Ivy slammed the door in Blair's face and Blair returned to her room fuming, slamming the door as well. They screamed at the wall seperating them for a few moments, before shutting up and climbing into bed. Tomorrow would be a long day..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note:** HA! Chapter #1 has finally been completed. Sorry it took me so long, but I finally found my muse playing with my stuffed animals in my room, scolded it and brought it down with me to type up my beyblade fic since everyone wants me to continue on with it. -sigh- I'm hungry. Bye!


End file.
